Louise and Louisa
by chrmd4sure
Summary: Dana Stowe has returned to Rittenhouse. Not for her job back to to ask Lu for something huge concerning her baby. Updated and updated again! New new new chapters! Review please
1. Louise and Louisa

_Louise and Louisa _

On a Monday morning Lu ran chat room as she usually did. They were all questioning Lu about the brand new rock on her finger. Lucky for Lu, Lana interrupted.

"Lu, someone's here to see you."

"This early?" Lu said looking at her watch. "Who is it? Sorry ladies gotta break this up as much fun as I am having." Lu laughed and as she exited her office she saw a little girl trip and fall. She ran over to help her up.

"Are you okay sweetie? Ouch that looks pretty bad." The little girl wailed as Lu tried to get a look at her chin. She looked over and saw the table where the girl had hit her chin. "Lana where's is this little girls mother? She is going to need stitches."

"In the bathroom." Lana replied

The little girl was wiping the tears from her face, while Lu held a cloth against her chin.

"Sissy! Sissy, are you okay?" An older girl that looked to be about six ran over to see if her sister was okay. Lu picked up the crying baby and laid her down on her exam table.

"Lana, get Peter, and a suture kit and the mother out of the bathroom."

Peter ran in and began to calm the little girl down, while Lu held the cloth against her chin.

"Your suture kit Doctor." Lu took the kit out of the person's hand without turning around.

"Mommy, sissy she's hurt bad."

"I see that baby, Lu will fix her." Lu wondered about the lady behind her. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar. She put in the last stitch and turned around to the mother.

"Lu. I'm here for two seconds and you already screwed up. Still the same old Lu huh?"

"Dana! Oh my gosh!" Lu and Dana hugged each other . "What are you doing here? I mean it is great that you're here, but please tell me you came to take your job back!"

"No, Lu." Dana Stowe said laughing. "My replacement not the same?"

"There is no one like you Dana. So-" Lu cut herself off. Realizing she forgot who she just stitched up. "Don't tell me this is-" This time she was cut off by Dana.

"Your name sake? Yup that is Louise. And this is Anne."

"Wow, Dana they are getting so big!"

When Louise felt better Peter helped her down off the table and offered to take them to the nursery while Dana talked to Lu.

"Come in, come in to my office. Sit down. Wow, sorry I am just so surprised. This is so unlike you I mean, ya know."

"Lu, it's okay, yeah I know I am not one big on surprises, never was. " Just then there Jonas walked into the room.

"Oh, Lu, I'm sorry I didn't know you had a patient."

"No, Jonas wait, there is someone I would like you to meet."

"You must be my replacement." Dana said to Jonas.

"No, I should be so lucky. Dana Stowe this is my fiancé Jonas Ray."

"The Dr. Dana Stowe? I have heard all about you from Lu."

"Well, good things I hope, but coming from Lu, there is no guarantee. Wait The Jonas Ray? Like the multi million dollar Jonas Ray?"

"Well, just Jonas would work."

"Lu, I thought you hated rich people." Dana said.

"She does."

"I don't hate rich people! I just-"

"hate rich people." Jonas finished her sentence. "Well, Lu I will see you at home, just wanted to stop by and bring you these flowers." Lu kissed Jonas good bye and turned back around to Dana.


	2. Returning Open

**Lu behind her desk and Dana sat in front of her "The kids were so young when you left! I can't believe how big they're getting."**

**"Yeah, well not too soon I hope. Lu, I didn't come down here just to see you and think about old times."**

**"Dana, what's the matter?"**

**"It's Louise. She has Alplastic Anemia. She needs a bone marrow transplant pretty quick."**

**"Does she know?"**

**"She knows she has something wrong with her, but doesn't know how bad."**

**"I'll start testing people to find a match.Is Annie a match?"**

**"No. Neither am I. Are you sure you want to help?"**

**"Dana, not only am I a doctor whose job is to save people's lives, you are my friend and she is my namesake. Of course I'm sure."**

**"OK then"**

**Lu called Lana and Peter into her office.**

**"What's up Lu?" asked Lana.**

**"Well it's Louise. She has a disease called Aplastic Anemia. It's where her-"**

**"Bone marrow doesn't produce enough of all three blood cells she needs-red, white and platelets- and it causes her to be more susceptible to infections and her blood doesn't clot as easily." finished Peter.**

**"Peter I didn't know you were such an expert," said Lu.**

**"I've done my research," said Peter.**

**"So you know how serious it is."**

**"Yes."**

**"Would you and Lana be willing to test for a bone marrow match so she can have a transplant?"**

**"I would," said Peter.**

**"Well this kid has HIV and now this disease. I will too."**

**"Ok then," said Lu. "Let's get crackin'."**

**Lana rolled up her fuzzy sleeve. "I'm ready!"**

**"Ok," said Lu. " Lana, if you are a match, this will be a very painful procedure. Are you really up for it?"**

**"Lu, I watched Marc go threw with it and I've already had a hysterectomy. How bad could it be?"**

**"Ok,"** **Lu said. "What we do is a process called tissue typing or HLA matching, meaning we are checking how many proteins on the surface of the blood cells match. If you are a match, you are a MUD, meaning you are not relates to the recipient. Only 1 in 4 relatives are matches, so that is part of the reason Annie doesn't match."**

**"Just draw my blood Lu."**

**"Ok Lana."**

**Lu took the blood and did the same to Peter. She then took it to the lab herself.**

**"If the lab is the same as they were when I was here, it'll take hours," said Dana.**

**"I put it under urgent and told them it was very important so it might not take as long."**

**"Ok."**

**Lu cleared the rest of the day to spend with her old partner. Most o them could come to Wednesday night clinic. They talked about everything. Marc in college, home in Virginia, Jonas, the kids, Andy. Just to pass the time. **

**Then the results came in.**


	3. The Results Are In

The Results Are In

Lana held out the lab results for Lu. They both drew in a long breath and Lu opened up the folder. She gave a disappointed look to Lana. Just then Dana walked up.

"Is that it? Can I see?"

"Dana…" Dana saw the disappointment in Lu's eyes.

"No matches are there?"

"Dana listen, we will find one. It is just that Louise is AB- and that is the-"

"Rarest blood type, yes I know. I don't know what to do anymore Lu. This is my little girl, the little girl I worked so hard to become a mother to."   
"Dana, we will find someone." Dana wanted to hold high hopes, but she knew the chances of finding a donor would be extremely difficult. Not to mention, Louise was quickly progressing through the stages of Aplastic Anemia.

About an hour later Lu was flipping through books on her desks. She was searching for anything to help Louise. Just then she stopped on a page and read. She picked up the phone and called up to the nursery.

"Rittenhouse Children's Nursery" A nursing assistant answered.

"This is Dr. Delgado, Dana Stowe is up there, I need her sent down the clinic ASAP."

"Will do Dr."

About two minutes later Dana walked into Lu's office.

"What is it Lu?"  
"I found something. Warming and tonifying the spleen and kidney. There is something called a Yin Jing tonic. It says in here that is moistens blood and has incredible results in restoring blood cells, which is what Louise has a deficiency in."

"Yeah, Lu I know it also is great for circulation, and it seems just perfect as a treatment. That is why we have already tried it and Louise is still progressing."

Lu's heart looked broken.

"Lu, you are my last resort. You know I was up in the nursery, and I was thinking that Louise disserves her life. She disserves to be young and not have to go through this." Tears fell from Dana's eyes. "I am taking my daughters back to Virginia Lu, I can't bear for Louise-"

"For Louise, Dana? Or for you?"

Just then Lu's pager went off.

"That is you Lu always off to save the day."

Lu saw that it was only the lab, but she felt like she needed to get out of there before she started to cry herself. She knew she had to be strong for Dana.


	4. Isn't It Ironic?

Isn't it Ironic?

Lu asked around in the labs for who paged her.

"Dr. Delgado." She turned to see a short balled man she knew as George calling her name.

"George, did you page me?"

"Yes, come here I have to show you something."

George threw Lu a manila folder. The front had a large red stamp on it that read another hospital's name.

"What's this?"

"Well, I was flipping through some paper work from last week, when I came across something. Last week, their best lab tech was out on vacation." George was referring the other hospital. "So, a buddy of mine from over there asked me to do some blood test results. They were more on the personal side for him, because they were for himself and not a patient."

"Yeah, so what? What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh not you Doctor, your Anemic patient. This guy, he has the same blood type as your patient. The rarest type."

"AB negative." Lu finished his sentence. Then she snapped back to reality. "But what makes you think he is going to want to help?"

"Oh, I donno, Doc, maybe you should open up that folder in your lap and figure it out yourself."

Lu opened the folder and looked straight under the category of "Patient's Name". As Lu read the name she felt stunned and laughed a bit at the irony.

"And the best part is, he wants to help."

"He wants to help? Does he know-"

"Yup, I filled him in, after he agreed to help, and he only seemed to want to do the procedure more."

Lu opened the folder again just to check to see if she was right. She thanked George and began to quickly walk down the RWHC.


	5. Everyone's In Shock

Everyone's In Shock

"Lana, where is Dana?"

"She is in your office with the girls Lu. I think she wants to leave."

"Yeah well, she isn't"

Lu burst into her office and saw Anne and Louise sleeping on her coach. Dana was sitting in a chair beside them watching them sleep.

"Isn't it amazing? How beautiful they are, and how much love you can have for a child?"

"Dana, I found someone. Well, not actually me, but there is a match."

Just then Dana seemed to snap out of her daze.

"What?"

"Yes, and he has agreed to help."

"Oh my God, Lu! This is wonderful."

"But, there is just one thing."

"Lu…, there is always something with you. What? What is it that you think could possible make me not want to do this?"

"We know him."

"Well, that is not bad; it is always good to know a donor well."

"Yeah, I don't know about this well though." Lu handed Dana the folder. When Dana opened it her mouth dropped open. She too was in shock when she first saw the name. She also clicked with the irony like Lu had. She looked down again and read the name over and over. She knew him, defiantly "well".

"Lu…" Dana read it again….

Under patient's name, written in familiar handwriting.

_Dr. Nicholas Biancavilla _


End file.
